Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a package carrier and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
In general, the package carrier is mainly constructed by multiple patterned conductive layers and at least one insulation layer, wherein the insulation layer is disposed between two adjacent patterned conductive layers to achieve the insulation effect. In order to enhance the heat dissipation effect, a heat dissipation block is usually fixed to the lower surface of the package carrier via an adhesive layer, such that the heat generated by the electronic elements on the package carrier can transfer through the patterned conductive layer and the insulation layer to the heat dissipation block so as to perform thermal conductivity. Because the adhesive layer and the insulation layer generally have a poor thermal conductivity, the thermal resistance is increased when the heat generated by the electronic elements transfers through the insulation layer and the adhesive layer to the heat dissipation block, so as to result in poor heat dissipation. In addition, using the heat dissipation block fixed to the package carrier also increase the thickness of the package carrier so that the light and thin requirements for current products are unable to be fulfilled.